


Under Fire

by bluehat



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: (for the last chapter), 5+1 Things, Akechi Goro Redemption, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical language, Getting Together, M/M, Persona 5 Spoilers, Post-Canon, Romance, implied Ann/Shiho in the background, slight tinge of unrequited Sumire/Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehat/pseuds/bluehat
Summary: Five times the Phantom Thieves thought Akira and Akechi were dating, and one time they were right.(Spoilers for Royal)
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 73
Kudos: 487





	1. Ann

1.

“So, we going to the Palace today?” asked Ryuji, far too loudly. “I’m bored just sitting around all the time, and it’s hot as shit lately.”

“I guess we probably should soon, huh? It’s not like Kaneshiro will wait forever,” replied Ann. “And shh!”

“No one’s even here!”

“You never know…”

The three of them were sitting on the school roof, although it wasn’t quite an official Phantom Thieves meeting. Ann had suggested it after people continued to approach them while they were trying to eat, even if the approaches weren’t all negative since Kamoshida had confessed. Still, it was not like she wanted to be reminded of some of the worst days of her life at every opportunity, and she figured Ryuji and Akira probably felt the same.

Especially now that Makoto was on their side, occasionally they’d eat up on the roof during lunch. Ann was delicately peeling away the wrapper on some kind of delicious cake, and Ryuji was eating some homemade lunch. Akira was, of course, having curry. Ann had to wonder if he ever ate anything else—although from what she’d tasted in the palace safe rooms, she’d understand if he didn’t.

“Sorry, I can’t today,” Akira confessed.

“That’s fine, dude,” Ryuji responded. “What, you gotta study or something? I can help if you want.”

Ann scoffed. “Like he’d want _your_ help.”

“Uh, no.” Akira’s eyes darted down for a moment, and Ann perked up slightly. There was something afoot here.

“What are you up to?” she asked in a voice that she hoped came across as innocently curious.

“I’m meeting up with a friend,” he said. Ann’s interest grew exponentially. There were very few reasons that Akira would be cagey about meeting up with someone, when he told tales about the yakuza guy he bought guns from and the doctor he let give him weird untested medicine. Could it be…?

“A giiiirl?” Ann teased. “Or… a booooy?”

“Ha ha, Ann, very funny,” Ryuji groaned.

Ann rolled her eyes at him. What Ryuji didn’t know about her and Shiho wouldn’t hurt him. “I was being serious, Ryuji.”

“Oh—oh, uh, shit. Yeah. Doesn’t matter to me, bro,” he said, clapping Akira on the back overenthusiastically.

Akira let out a quiet huff of laughter. “Nah, guys. You’re overthinking this.”

Ryuji, contented, sat back to finish his lunch. “Tomorrow good then? For the palace.”

“Sure.”

Ann eyed Akira, who was busying himself eating the remainder of his curry. Even though his relationship with Boss seemed rocky at times, he always was eating the stuff. She wondered if Boss was teaching him how to make it, but then snapped back to the matter at hand. “Who’s your friend? Anyone we know?”

“Uh…”

“It’s not, like, Kawakami, is it?” Ryuji said. “You never told me what happened after that night…”

“Wait, _what?”_ Ann yelped. “Why the hell did you meet up with our _homeroom teacher?_ At _night?”_

“Long story. She’s having some problems, but—anyway, it’s not her, so don’t worry.”

“Well, if you don’t want me to worry, maybe tell me who it is,” Ann said, waggling her eyebrows. “If you want to,” she tacked on half-heartedly.

Akira sighed. “If you must know, I’m just meeting up with Akechi in Kichijoji later.”

“Akechi?!” Ryuji exclaimed. “Dude, _bad_ taste.”

“We’re just meeting up to chat,” said Akira. “He approached me after we met him at the TV station, said he was interested in talking to me. I’ve met up with him a couple of times.”

“Wait, a couple of times?! Why didn’t you tell us?” Ryuji demanded.

Akira sighed again. “I know you don’t like him much, but I’m being careful, I promise.”

“Well, it’s not like I _hate_ him,” Ryuji denied, but the frown on his face remained.

“Where do you meet up?” asked Ann, one eyebrow quirked and leaning forward. Now this was some drama she could get into.

“Oh, y’know. Penguin Sniper, the café near there. Just places around Kichijoji. I guess he likes it around there.”

“Where are you going tonight?”

“Uh… the jazz club, I think. He really likes it there. It seemed like the employees knew him, and there was some pretty good music.”

“So to get this straight, he picked you out of a crowd, told you he liked you, and now you go to all of Kichijoji’s nicest date spots together?”

Ann thought she saw Akira blush slightly, but he shook his head so his hair and glasses covered most of his face. She definitely saw a slight smile play around his lips.

Ryuji groaned and leaned backwards. “Ugh, again, _Akechi?_ I don’t trust that guy as far as I could throw him, Akira.”

“I don’t really trust him either,” Akira assured him. “He’s… interesting, though.”

 _He’s hot,_ Ann read between the lines.

“Well, have fun on your date night,” she said, winking.

“Just remember who he is,” cautioned Ryuji. “And the shit he’s said about us, y’know?”

“I won’t forget who he is,” Akira said. “But, y’know, friends close and enemies closer, right?”

“Do you think he’s our enemy?” asked Ann.

“Not sure,” confessed Akira. “He’s definitely more than he seems. But I can’t tell in what way, yet.”

“Uh-huh,” Ann said, grinning evilly. Well, make sure you tell us whether he really is _more than he seems,_ okay?”

“Ann,” groaned Ryuji. “ _Please_ don’t put any images in my head.”

Akira rolled his eyes at both of them. However, as Ann turned back to her cake and the conversation moved on, she couldn’t help but dwell on the fact that he’d never really _denied_ anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen I already lived for akeshu but Royal was *chef's kiss*
> 
> I already have most of the chapters outlined, so hopefully this will be finished before long!


	2. Yusuke

2.

As Yusuke, Makoto, and Futaba waited in the November cold for Akira to arrive, Futaba danced small circles around them, cheering quietly. “Oh yeah, dart time baby!” Futaba exclaimed. “Gonna get the biggest high score!” Her nerves seemed quieted by their presence and likely by Akira’s impending arrival, Yusuke imagined. He was a tonic to them all in many ways, but Futaba especially. Yusuke envied their bond in some ways, gaining such a strong familial relationship in such a short time. His only familial bond had never been real at all, but at least he’d been able to pretend until recently.

“Aw, Inari, don’t have such a sad look on your face!” Futaba said, poking him on the side of the face like she would Morgana before he could stop her.

He scoffed. “I was merely considering the inadequate interior decoration of this shop. So many missed opportunities…”

“It’s practical enough,” Makoto murmured.

“I suppose,” Yusuke acquiesced, sighing deeply.

“Sorry guys,” said Akira, jogging up with the familiar Morgana bag over his shoulder. “Sojiro wanted me to do some dishes.”

“Sojirooo!” exclaimed Futaba at her absent guardian, shaking her fist at the sky. “Why do you have to ruin everything?”

Akira pulled her lightly by the shoulder into the place. “C’mon, let’s not waste any more time. You guys are freezing, why didn’t you go in?”

“I, uh… haven’t the funds,” explained Yusuke awkwardly.

“You don’t have 800 yen?” asked Makoto, giving him a very concerned look.

He sniffed. “Not today.”

“I got it, don’t worry about it,” Akira announced, brushing off Makoto’s half-spoken offer. “I just sold a bunch of stuff from the palace, so…”

Makoto pursed her lips the way she did whenever Akira talked about his dealings with the airsoft shop. Or, Yusuke considered, it might have something to do with the mention of her sister’s palace. They were still only about halfway through the place, and he remembered the way he’d thought of little else when they were dealing with Sensei—with Madarame. And that had been before Haru’s father.

“C’mon guys, I wanna play!” whined Futaba.

“Okay, okay,” chuckled Akira, mussing her hair as she protested.

Akira quickly paid at the counter, and the employee waved him in like he’d seen him many times before. “Where’s your friend?” the man asked.

“He’s busy today, so I brought these lunatics,” Akira said, waving to the rest of them.

“Akira,” scolded Makoto. Neither Futaba nor Yusuke protested the label.

“Who’s your friend? Oh, Mishima?” Futaba guessed.

“It’s not…” started Makoto hesitantly, a note of worry in her voice, “…Akechi?” He was their teammate for the moment, but the group had no illusions about the coming betrayal. Their planning sessions had focused on little else since the first day Akechi had approached them.

“Yeah,” said Akira, not elaborating.

“Dish! Dish! Dish!” said Futaba. “You guys _hang out?!”_

Akira laughed. “Yeah, sometimes. I know he’s… well, he’s…” He seemed to struggle to convey whatever was on his mind, and instead reached for a dart. With an expert throw, he hit the bull's-eye directly.

“He’s what?” asked Makoto pointedly.

“He’s good at darts,” Akira said.

Makoto sighed and waited for her turn as Yusuke and Futaba watched, but Yusuke couldn’t help but watch Akira’s face. There was a small smile on Akira’s face that had begun to grow at the mention of Akechi, which didn’t make a lot of sense about someone who was likely planning a terrible fate for them all.

After being thoroughly amazed by Akira’s dart proficiency and unimpressed by his own, Yusuke and the group headed back towards the train. As they were getting ready to leave, Akira made a move to pull out his gloves. Instead, out of his pocket, he produced a single dark glove. Something about it seemed familiar to Yusuke.

“Is that…?” he asked Akira quietly.

“Yeah,” Akira laughed. “It’s Akechi’s. Whoops. Forgot I had it in my pocket.”

Yusuke hummed and didn’t say anything.

“Akira! Yusuke!” Futaba exclaimed. “Makoto and I were talking about that new horror and it’s playing tonight in Shinjuku, and can we go please please please!”

Akira let out a yawn, and Yusuke patted his empty pockets. “You’re no fun,” pouted Futaba. “Guess it’s just you and me, your highness!”

Makoto let out a small laugh. “I’ll make sure she gets home okay,” she assured Akira.

“Don’t stay out too late!” Akira said.

“Okayyy, _Sojiro,_ ” Futaba said, already tugging on Makoto’s arm like an excited child. The two of them headed towards a different line on the train, while Yusuke and Akira headed towards Shibuya before they would go their separate ways home.

As they waited for the train, Yusuke felt like his eyes were burning holes in Akira’s pocket. _Why does he…?_

Akira caught his gaze. “Ask me if you want to,” he said, teasing.

Yusuke couldn’t help but let out a small smile. “Well… I don’t mean to pry, but why do you have Akechi’s glove?”

“One of my hands was really cold,” Akira quipped. He paused for a moment, and tugged the glove out of his pocket once more. “He threw it at me. Like, for a duel. You know?”

“A duel?” Yusuke turned to face Akira directly. “Surely you didn’t agree. You are powerful, but this is a needless risk.”

“Well…” Akira scratched the back of his neck. “I’m not sure it’s what you think. He seems… I don’t know. I’m not sure he really wants to hurt me. He might still do it, but… I don’t think it’s what he wants.”

“Comforting,” Yusuke said lightly.

“I know how it sounds,” admitted Akira. “But, we talk a lot. He seems kind of—I don’t know. I’m not sure he’s ever been honest with us at all, except for when he threw his glove at me. It felt like I was seeing the real him for once.” He didn’t seem to realize it, but Yusuke could see Akira was unconsciously gripping the glove.

Although Yusuke would be the first to admit that he didn’t fully understand people’s emotions and interactions sometimes, this was truly strange. Akira knew full well that Akechi was likely a threat to not only his livelihood but his life itself, and yet the way he was holding the glove…

“You two seem… close,” Yusuke said haltingly.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Akira seemed to realize what he was doing and placed the glove back in his pocket. “I just… I think he needs someone. Even someone he kind of hates.” There was a wistful tone to his voice that was entirely inappropriate for talking about an enemy. Yusuke had heard it on TV sometimes, or when Ann was talking about Shiho, but…

Oh.

As the train pulled up to the platform and the two boarded, Yusuke paused, trying to find the right words. He was so often misconstrued, but Akira’s safety was very important.

“Akira… it is very noble of you to extend such a loving hand to our foes, but… I worry—”

Akira laughed. “Don’t worry, Yusuke. I’ll be fine. I know what I’m doing.”

Yusuke smiled back. “I know.”

He knew Akira could take care of himself, but, as Akira drifted into a light sleep on their way back to Shibuya, Yusuke also noticed the way his hand rested in his pocket as he slept. As if he were holding Akechi’s glove, even while dreaming. Yusuke sighed. Well, he wasn’t in much position to give romantic advice to anyone, so as long as Akira remained aware of the reality of their situation, he had to trust his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this chapter in honor of the hours i spent trying to play 701... akechi why


	3. Kasumi

3.

Kasumi hadn’t expected Goro Akechi to show up when she’d called Akira about the palace in Odaiba. Even more shockingly, he apparently had the same powers as the two of them. She’d barely heard a word about Akechi in months since his press appearances diminished and finally stopped altogether, but she hadn’t really spared much thought for the older boy.

However, there he was. And in some kind of strange, black-and-blue belted costume no less. Her only experience with the strange clothes they assumed in the Metaverse was with her own and Akira, but this was entirely different. If she hadn’t known he was the Detective Prince, she would have thought he was a bad guy in a comic book. She had to confess it wasn’t the image she had expected for the pleasant boy she knew.

Akira glanced at Akechi and gave a knowing smirk. “Wearing that one, eh?”

Kasumi glanced between the two of them. Akechi laughed, and it sounded real in a way that made her suddenly feel like she’d never heard him really laugh before. It was darker than the cheerful laughter she was used to.

“Oh, you mean this old thing? Yoshizawa-san aside, there’s no reason for me to uphold the pretense of a righteous, sincere Detective Prince.” Akechi rolled his eyes at her confusion. “Enough chatting. Let’s move out.”

Kasumi was, frankly, confused. When she’d met him in the past, Akechi had impressed her with his manners and sharp wit, but he’d also had an easy smile and a friendly demeanor. She hadn’t seen him smile once since meeting up in Odaiba, beyond a cruel smirk towards Akira. Akira, on the other hand, didn’t seem bothered at all.

They made some light conversation as the confusing, polished white building continued. Kasumi stared at the posters and the happy people that all seemed so familiar and so foreign at the same time. In her brief moment inside of Sae Niijima’s palace, it had been nothing like this. This place almost didn’t feel dangerous.

However, this was quickly proven false. Before much time had passed, a strange black figure in a red-tinged lab coat prevented their passage, like what had happened the last time she visited this strange place. The figure spoke to them in a strange, distorted voice, and in contrast to Akira’s usual silent strength, Akechi was more talkative than she’d ever known him.

“Look at this scum pile up…” Kasumi glanced over at Akechi’s face as he spoke the words, which seemed so bizarre coming out of the person she knew—or thought she’d known. His face behind his mask was mostly hidden, but his wild eyes were shining behind the red slits. “Fine by me… time for a bloodbath!” he growled.

The shadowy figure exploded into multiple beings, so quickly that if Kasumi blinked she was afraid they might multiply again. White-faced figures wielding dangerous scythes stood before them, and there were even stranger shadows beside them. She almost wanted to shrink back and run away, but she knew that her bravery was what made her stand out and made her strong. She refused to run away from this, for the sake of her and Sumire’s dream.

“Ha! It’s been quite a while… Nothing gets me quite as excited as this,” murmured Akechi, pulling out a ridged red blade which looked nothing like her rapier.

“Akechi-san?” she called out. She received no response from the detective, but Akira shot a tight smile at her to reassure her.

“Time to obliterate them,” announced Akechi with glee playing across his face.

“A-alright,” agreed Kasumi. It was weird, but it wasn’t like these creatures were people, so it was okay, right?

Almost like it was instinct, she struck out with her weapon and pierced the enemy, followed by Akechi and Akira. Their movements were much more well-trained than hers, although she knew at least according to Akechi he wasn’t a Phantom Thief. However, her attacks seemed to hold the same power, and Akira grinned at her.

Akechi struck out again, growling in frustration when he missed. “God _dammit!”_ he yelled. Kasumi blinked. Was this really what Akechi was like in his downtime? She was shocked she’d been so thoroughly misled by him previously. Instead of reacting with horror or surprise, though, she saw Akira smile under his mask.

They slashed their way through the first set of enemies, but just as Kasumi was about to breathe a sigh of relief, an unforeseen shadow’s slashing talon cut through their defenses and went straight to Akira. In a moment he went from confidently preparing himself to strike to collapsed on the ground, bleeding. She gasped and almost ran to his aid, but she knew she couldn’t break rank.

“Joker!” shouted Akechi, sounding strangely strangled. With a horrible, scratchy yell Akechi ran his serrated blade through the last remaining enemy. It died with barely a sound, collapsing into black smoke. Akechi immediately was by Akira’s side, holding an arm behind his back so he could steady himself into a seated position. “If you die here, I… I’ll kill you again myself!” Akechi snapped, pressing some kind of drink into Akira’s mouth.

A moment passed, and Akira stirred, wounds vanishing. Kasumi breathed a sigh of relief, but then paused in confusion. _Kill you again?_

Akira blinked and stared up at Akechi’s face, patting it lazily with one red glove. “Thanks for the save, Crow.”

Akechi rolled his eyes and released his hold on Akira, letting him fall backwards onto the floor with a thud. “Make sure it’s not necessary in the future. I have enough to deal with without dragging your useless ass through this place.”

Akira laughed, getting onto his feet and dusting himself off. “You know you love me.”

Akechi didn’t deign to give a response to that, and stalked off, checking around the corner. Kasumi gave Akira a look, not entirely sure what question she was asking but knowing she had one.

“Um… So, I’ve only exchanged pleasantries with Akechi-san…” started Kasumi, and Akira paused for her. “Would you say this is how he normally is? Like a, ah… ruthless sort of person?”

Akira snorted, which Kasumi didn’t feel was entirely appropriate for the situation. She wasn’t sure how to put it into words, but Akechi’s new personality unnerved her. It was so different from her last experience with him. But… it also felt less like she was meeting a celebrity who was signing autographs out of politeness.

“Just everyday Akechi,” Akira responded, shrugging.

“Hmm,” Kasumi responded.

The three of them convened in safe room a few moments later. Akechi huffed. “We don’t need to rest. If you actually want to get through this place, we need to keep moving.”

Akira ignored him entirely and walked over to the table in the center of the room, taking a seat and putting his feet up. Akechi watched him and then exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

“Should we…?” Kasumi asked.

“He’ll be back in a minute,” Akira assured her. “He doesn’t know how to relax.”

Kasumi quietly took a seat at the table as well. “Um, Senpai, can I ask what that was about?” Akechi’s comment was still rattling around in her mind. “What Akechi-san said?”

Akira laughed. “I’d get into it, but it’s a much longer story than we have time for right now. I’ll tell you more another time, but for now suffice it to say that Akechi and I have a very… complicated relationship.” He stared at the door after Akechi with something Kasumi couldn’t interpret in his eyes, and she felt like she was missing something big.

Before she could ask another question, though, the door slammed open again and Akechi came in with just as much force as he’d left, angrily standing against the wall by the door. “Can we go now or do you need a spa day before you’re ready to continue?” he huffed.

Akira laughed, which Kasumi noticed he kept doing even though Akechi really didn’t seem to be joking around. He nimbly sprang up from the table and she followed him, and the three made their way back into the sparsely decorated white hallway.

As they continued, Akira walked up beside Akechi, placing an arm on his shoulder that Akechi immediately shrugged off with a glare. Akechi hissed something inaudible to Akira, who laughed it off and beckoned them on further down the hall. Akechi stared after him for just a moment, glare melting away. A look of concern and… perhaps something more.

Suddenly, he seemed to remember her presence as well and shot her an irritated look. “Keep up,” he instructed harshly.

It felt like the pieces suddenly were sliding into place, and Kasumi’s heart ached just a bit. She’d never told him, but Akira had caught her eye a while back and she’d been crushing hard, although it had lessened somewhat when she hadn’t really seen him for a few months. But she’d never seen Akechi look like that at anyone. Not even when he used to smile.

_A complicated relationship, hmm…?_

She sighed. Well, there was no use crying over spilled milk. Besides, if someone with Akechi’s personality was Akira’s taste, she’d never stood a chance anyway. When she caught up with the two boys, she gave Akira a nod and a smile. He looked confused, but nodded back anyway.

_Don’t worry, Senpai. I’ll keep your secret._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> atlus give us the option for navi akechi always PLEASE
> 
> (this chapter isn't COMPLETELY canon compliant but... forgive me)


	4. Morgana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the massive delay! hopefully the rest will be up soon, but i've learned my lesson about making promises.

4.

Morgana wasn’t sure what to expect from the meeting with Maruki, but it certainly wasn’t this. While they’d all been at the school together, he’d felt like Maruki was a good influence on his Phantom Thieves. He listened to them, was kind to Lady Ann, and gave Akira valuable insight. He felt frustrated that one of Akira’s many friends had used the information they’d gleaned from that association against them. Maruki was a kind man, a good man—but this was wrong.

His brief foray into life as a human had been interesting, but he had already accepted what he was after their battle with Yaldabaoth. He didn’t need to be a human to be loved by his friends, and he was just grateful for his continued existence. Plus, Akira’s bed was nowhere near as easy to curl up on with a human body. Humans should learn the benefits of being born a cat.

Morgana hadn’t really thought anything of Akechi’s reappearance. The boy had been an enemy, but Morgana had felt for him when he had seemingly sacrificed himself for all of them. Shido had manipulated so many people, his son amongst them. Finding out that he had truly lived, and had reappeared in all of their lives in a positive way—that had been good. He had watched the way Akira came home that night after running into him in the square, eyes alight. The words had sputtered out of him like he couldn’t control them. “He’s alive,” he had said to the café inhabitants, and Morgana knew that look in his eyes and didn’t have to ask who.

Morgana often left Akira alone when he wanted to hang out with his friends, feeling like an ever-present friendship third wheel, but he had been initially reluctant to do so when he found out that Akira was hanging out with Akechi. How could they trust a Detective Prince? He knew Lady Ann and Ryuji liked to joke that the two boys were dating, but he knew that wasn’t the case. There was no way Akira would get slowed down by something like that. Besides, why would he even look at Akechi when someone like Lady Ann was around? Even if she was pretty close with that friend of hers, Shiho, and Akira would give him weird looks whenever she mentioned her…

But, no matter how date-like their hangout locations seemed, Morgana knew that Akechi and Akira weren’t a couple.

Akira had mentioned what Ryuji and Lady Ann had said one night. “They think I’m dating him.”

“You’re… not, right?”

“We’re just friends,” Akira said, and Morgana definitely _didn’t_ detect a small mournful note in his voice. “I’m keeping an eye on him. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer, right?” He said the words like he'd said them a million times.

“Do you think he’s an enemy?” Morgana asked.

“I hope not,” Akira said, sighing. He turned over in his bed, and Morgana took that as his cue to leave the subject alone.

But there was a certain spark in his expression, a spring in his step, whenever he talked about the other boy. It hadn’t even vanished completely when Akechi betrayed them, tried to kill Akira. Morgana knew it bothered him, in the weeks leading up to the end of Sae’s palace. He caught Akira lying in bed, texting Akechi, and there was something indecipherable in his expression. How must it be, to be talking to someone like normal when you knew what they had planned for you? But Akira never mentioned it aloud. And Morgana didn’t ask.

After Shido’s palace—after Akechi fought them, broke down in front of them, and then was suddenly just… gone—Akira had no spark. That night, Morgana wondered if they were going to talk about it. But Akira just dropped his bag on the floor and crawled straight into bed, not even changing into his pajamas. Morgana left him alone, that night, knowing that Akira probably didn’t want a witness for his tears. But when Morgana let himself back in through the window as the early rays of morning light began to hit the attic, he saw Akira sleeping with a glove clutched in his hand, eyes slightly bloodshot.

Akira had recovered fast, since he’d had no choice. But he was quieter. When they took Shido down, there was a real rage in his eyes, and when he was separated from the rest of the group to take Shido down Morgana wasn’t even afraid for him. There was a strength in his conviction. At least Akechi had done that much for their leader.

Morgana told himself he didn’t care about Akechi—it was too bad, what had happened to him, but it was really his own fault. They could have been teammates, but that wasn’t what fate had decided for them. But he couldn’t help the tiniest prick of pain in his heart when he caught Akira scrolling through old text conversations between the two of them, or noticed the way he avoided Kichijoji, and especially the jazz club.

So when Akira had burst in with that light in his eyes, revealing Akechi’s reappearance, Morgana’s heart leapt even though he told it not to. He told himself it was just for Akira’s sake. It was a better ending, to the story of the two of them—the two wild cards, meant to be on opposite sides. Especially with Akechi taking the fall so Akira didn’t have to—Morgana could respect that.

Then, the dreamworld had happened. Morgana could hardly believe it when he returned to his normal self and saw the way Akechi and Akira talked to each other now. It was like their history hadn’t even happened—although Akechi was much more acerbic with his words now, and far more savage on the battlefield. But Akechi’s smile seemed like it was real, and Morgana felt a touch of relief that Akira was able to have his friend back, even if their friendship from before had never been the truth. It wasn’t really fair that Akechi didn’t have to pay for his crimes—especially against Haru’s father and Futaba’s mother—but when they took Maruki down, things could go back to normal and Akechi would be justly punished.

Until that night. Suddenly, things weren’t normal at all. Maruki said what he said, and suddenly Morgana remembered that the world wasn’t just. People didn’t always get happy endings to their stories the way the Phantom Thieves had when they saved the world. And Akechi wasn’t alive.

It seemed obvious, once he heard it. But it didn’t help the way that Akira’s eyes lost any trace of that spark that Akechi brought to him, his expression crumpling. He watched Akira struggle to fight back the wave of emotion that flowed over him. And Morgana wondered what it meant, exactly, that the one thing that would make Akira happy wasn’t to go back to before his probation, or to lose his criminal record, or to be with his parents. It was for the boy who’d tried to kill him to be alive.

He’d left the two of them alone, leaving the decision up to Akira. It wasn’t really fair to leave it up to him, he knew that. But Akira was their leader. It was his responsibility to make the hard choices.

Morgana had walked up to the attic, only able to hear muffled voices as the two of them talked it over. He wondered if Akechi would have it in him to plead for his life, but he knew in his heart that it wasn’t Akechi they had to convince. Akechi had sacrificed his life for the Phantom Thieves once before.

There were more murmured voices, and then the sound of the door opening and closing. From his perch on the window, Morgana could see Akechi leaving. He walked determinedly down the street for a few steps, then, when he was out of view of the door, Akechi stopped. His breaths were coming quickly, and even from the window Morgana thought he could see his shoulders shaking. Morgana saw Akechi swipe his hand across his face quickly, as if rubbing something away, and then continue his poised walk away from the alley.

Morgana had to wait for a few minutes for Akira to make his way back up to the attic. When he finally did come, his eyes were still wet.

“Akira…” Morgana started, but he trailed off when he realized he didn’t know what to say.

“Don’t worry,” Akira said shortly. “We’re taking down Maruki. It’s what we have to do.”

“Did… Akechi want us not to?” Morgana asked.

“No,” Akira said, his breath coming raggedly. He walked over to the bed and sat down with his back to Morgana on the windowsill. “He would never forgive me if we didn’t.”

“Why?” Morgana had to ask.

“Because… he doesn’t want to be controlled. And because…” Akira’s hands curled into fists on his knees, and his knuckles went white. “Because he has no regard for his life. He doesn’t understand that there are people who _care_ about him, who _love_ him, and who don’t want him to be _hurt._ Because he can’t understand that I’d give _anything_ to bring him back for real. But _because_ I care, I have to do what he wants me to do. And what he wants is…”

Akira curled in on himself, words devolving into sobs. Morgana jumped down from the window in a second, nuzzling Akira’s side with his small body.

Morgana didn’t know how he’d been so blind. The signs had always been there. He had even recognized some of them. But he’d never known they were really together. He wondered when it had happened—had it been after Akechi came back, or even before? Maruki making Akira happy had been to bring Akechi back to him. Even their enemy had seen it before Morgana.

“I’m sorry,” Morgana said, feeling woefully inadequate.

Akira didn’t respond, grating sobs wracking his form. It felt like an eternity that Morgana just sat there with him. Finally, the tears seemed to dry out, and Akira’s eyes were empty and lifeless.

“I have to tell the team,” Akira said.

“I’ll go to Futaba and we’ll tell them,” Morgana said. “You just… go to sleep, okay?”

“You always say that,” Akira said, but there was none of his usual amused frustration. He lay down on his bed, but it was more of a collapse from his seated position than a relaxed pose. “Morgana… do you think you could…?”

“I’ll stay with her tonight,” Morgana said. “You… want to be alone, right?”

“Thanks,” Akira said, and he shut his eyes. Morgana knew he wasn’t asleep, but he hopped out onto the window anyway. There was nothing he could do for his leader, but he’d leave him to mourn. He wondered what Akechi was feeling, out there somewhere in Tokyo, dead man walking.

The Phantom Thieves had done so much good. But, not for the first time, as he made his way across the rooftops, Morgana wondered if the pain that they had undergone was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for the part where i started weeping and didn't stop till the end of the game


	5. Haru

5.

Haru felt a heavy pain in her heart when they entered Maruki’s palace. They all knew that it was the final day. The hours spent fighting their way through the sterile, idyllic white halls felt like nothing now. There was only the stair ascending into the heavens, and the end of their dreamworld.

She felt stupid, in some ways, for not having known it was fake from the start. But she had been so blinded by her father’s attention. She couldn’t quite remember the moment when he first reappeared to her. It wasn’t like he had risen from the dead, it was like he had always been beside her and suddenly she could just… see it. They’d wandered around Tokyo together, and it had been like when she was little. He’d been so kind. This was the father she loved—the one who would never sell her to Sugimura like she was nothing.

Haru couldn’t figure out, deep inside herself, if she regretted meeting the Phantom Thieves. She knew now it wouldn’t have mattered whether or not they entered her father’s palace and defeated him, that Akechi likely had him on a kill list from the beginning, but somehow she felt like by breaking the seal herself and fighting her way to the top of the palace, she’d been the one to ensure her father’s fate. Was there any chance, that if they hadn’t weakened her father’s shadow, he would have been able to stand a chance against Akechi…? There was no point in wondering about it.

Learning who was responsible wasn’t exactly surprising. She only knew Akechi peripherally, but she’d been around the rich and famous long enough to know the fakes. And she wasn’t the only one who didn't trust him. The only Phantom Thief who really seemed to spend any actual time with the detective was Akira, but Akira was funny that way. He was kind to all of them, even when they were behaving badly. She would never forget the way he’d taken her back to his attic home after Sugimura had shaken her, welcoming her into the group without a second thought even after she’d opposed them.

Akira was kind to everyone, so it didn’t surprise her that he was kind to Akechi. Even after they found out about her father, and what Akechi had planned for their leader.

He’d asked her to stay after the meeting in the attic for a minute, to talk to her. She wondered if he’d met with Futaba too.

“I understand if… you’d rather avoid the team for a little bit. Until this is all over,” he’d said.

“…Avoid the team?” she’d asked, confused.

“Akechi’s going to be with us for a while. Until he… well. You know. But I understand if it’s hard for you to be around him, after what we know now…”

Haru had laughed softly. “Don’t worry. I know I can handle it.”

“I know you can,” Akira said. She’d left after another few minutes. It was complicated for her to even think about, but… she appreciated that he’d talked to her.

On the way home to her now-empty home, her chauffeur escorting her back, she’d stared out the window in contemplation. It was one thing to hear the team’s reasoning. Of course Akechi was the Black Mask. It made perfect sense. But on the other hand, that meant she’d met the boy who killed her father without even realizing it.

Her father wasn’t perfect. She’d known there was risk to him even by attacking his palace. She’d said that it was for his workers, that they had to do something to protect all the people he’d hurt. But really, she knew she was a selfish person. She was terrified of this marriage, and had to stop it at all costs. Haru hadn’t known that she couldn’t be prepared for what the cost might be. Her father wasn’t perfect, but she’d needed him.

Haru hadn’t avoided the meetings. She’d gone, and seen Akechi with his picture-perfect fake smile. When he was paying attention to something else, she stared at him. Wondering where in his pleasant expression was the person who could take her only family away from her with one terrible act. Makoto squeezed her hand when no one was looking, and she dropped her gaze from Akechi’s face. 

Even more than what he’d done to her, she couldn’t help but wonder how he could do what they all knew he was planning to Akira. Akechi seemed to hang on Akira’s every word, leaning on the back of his chair while they were all planning the mission. Akira didn’t seem to notice, but Akechi’s eyes traced his every motion. At first, she’d thought it was motivated with ill intent. Akechi was watching Akira to prepare for his crime. But noticing the way that Akechi only ever dropped his press-ready smile ever so slightly when Akira was laughing with him, she wasn’t sure.

Still, things happened just as they were supposed to. Akira died. Akechi killed him. But, thanks to their planning, everything was fine. Hearing about his death on the news sent a rush of fear through her. After seeing her father die on live television, Haru wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to take that kind of news lightly. But within hours, there was confirmation that Akira was completely fine, just as planned. She saw the tightness in his mouth whenever the detective was discussed afterwards, and resolved to never mention Akechi again if she could help it. She didn’t like talking about him either.

When Akechi had appeared in the bowels of Shido’s ship, Haru expected to feel filled with rage. This was the first time she’d been able to confront him without having to pretend like she didn’t know what he’d done. But when she saw the way he twitched and shrieked, eyes wild, all Haru felt was sadness. Akechi wasn’t a cold-blooded killer, not really. What he’d done had damaged him.

And suddenly, seeing Akechi again—even like this—it was like all the tightness in Akira's expression was gone, and Haru had to wonder if she'd misinterpreted the way he'd avoided the subject of the detetive.

So when Akira tried to extend a hand to the boy who'd planned his death, Haru also extended the olive branch to her father’s murderer. She heard Makoto’s stifled gasp when she joined Akira in his pleas for Akechi to listen to them—to join them. But she didn’t have a way to explain her feelings. She just knew that the rage wasn’t there.

It didn’t mean she was sad when Akechi died for them. She watched Akira leave that night, shoulders heavy, and felt sorry that their efforts had failed. She was sorry that Akira had to feel such heavy regrets. But she wasn’t sad about Akechi’s death. When she lay in bed that night, thinking about gunshots on the other side of a wall, she just felt empty.

Taking down Shido and then Yaldabaoth had felt like an ending. Shido was the vengeance for her father’s death that she had realized confronting Akechi wouldn’t give her, and in a way, it was for Akechi too. Shido didn’t care any more his own son than he had for her father when he had ordered the destruction of her family.

So when her father had reappeared after Yaldabaoth, it had felt natural. All of the terror and pain had come to an end, so things were back the way they were supposed to be. And she was happy, and everything was simple. Even if she felt like something important was missing from her life, like a feeling of déjà vu she couldn’t quite explain.

Then, Akira had appeared and she had realized precisely what was missing. Her own resolve had vanished without a trace and she’d barely even noticed. As much as she mourned her father and wished for that childhood kindness she dimly remembered, her determination had given her life meaning. She couldn’t accept a reality where that hardship didn’t exist, and more than that, she could never abandon her friends and Akira. They had given her a place to belong, and a future to fight for. Akira had stayed by her side, gardening with her on the roof, counseling her through her role at the company, drinking coffee at his café with her on the days when she was too sad to make her own.

Of course she fought through Maruki’s palace with him, even if it meant she had to fight with Akechi at her side. She knew now that it had nothing to do with him, and even if the residual pain in her chest made speaking with Akechi impossible, she could feel some slight happiness at the spring in Akira’s step whenever Akechi fell in beside him.

The day of the final battle came, like it always did. She anticipated Akira’s usual pep talk before they entered, but today, he was silent. He just stared up at Maruki’s palace from the street for a moment before motioning for them all to follow. Morgana brushed against his leg as they went, but no one else spoke. Breathing in deeply, Haru followed without question.

Across the battlefield of twisting, conduit-like vines, Maruki stood wreathed in gold. She knew they had no choice but to stand against him, but she still held the smallest piece of gratitude in her heart for the few days she’d gotten to spend with her father again. She knew they had no choice but to stop him, but she’d never forget the gift of that small fragment of time.

After they had beaten away the first wave of claw-vines, Maruki called out to her in her place on Akira’s front line.

“Okumura-san! Stop tormenting yourself over your father’s sins! I swear, I’ll give you a world where you’ll have every chance to succeed on your own right!”

She steeled her expression, and called back to him. “I’m going to do just that with my life—pain and all!” There was no point in questioning her resolve now. She’d made her choice, just like the rest of the Phantom Thieves.

They fought off another round, Akira calling out commands. She watched Maruki scan their faces, trying to decide who next to try to convince. She felt a surge of sympathy for him, and wished herself for just a moment that they could let him talk them out of this.

“Akechi-kun!” Maruki called out. Haru almost sighed. That was one person Maruki had no hope of convincing, especially with his now-visible bloodlust. They’d probably have to keep Akechi from killing Maruki once they defeated him. “Don’t throw away your life!”

Akechi growled, and Haru frowned in confusion. She heard Akira’s breath stutter beside her. “If you’re with Akira-kun and his friends,” Maruki continued, “you could begin to atone for what you’ve done!”

“Enough of this high-and-mighty bullshit!” screamed Akechi, eyes wide and filled with rage. “You’re pissing me off!” He viciously slashed through another one of Maruki’s claws.

Haru didn’t have the energy to spend understanding this strange conversation, and instead channeled her energy into her most powerful attacks. All she could do was support the Phantom Thieves one last time.

Finally, just like Yaldabaoth, they stood in front of a sky-scraper like creature. She stood side by side with her dearest friends as they held off his attacks long enough for Akira to act. Even Akechi stood with them as they fought off Maruki’s final, desperate strike.

With the palace collapsing around them, Morgana achieved the impossible and turned into a helicopter. If she weren’t so afraid for their fate, their triumphant flight away trapped inside that little machine would’ve been funny. Even Akechi was trapped under their feet, angrily complaining as usual.

Akira, of course, had to take the risk for all of them and take on Maruki one last time. But there was one thing she didn’t understand. As he swung from below the helicopter, she saw him stare up at them. There was an indecipherable expression on his face that was so somber that for a moment she was afraid he was about to sacrifice himself. He was looking at something intently, but she couldn’t see what from her position stuffed in the back. And then he was off again, saving the world and all of them just like he always did.

And just like that, it was over. Maruki’s palace had vanished, and the place they’d stood only hours before was empty. Akira, Akechi, and Morgana were gone.

As the group made their way back to Leblanc, Haru felt like pieces were slotting in place inside of her mind. The rest of the group was chatting amicably, but she hung back, mind racing. Makoto shot her a worried look, but she gave a gentle smile in return and Makoto was re-engaged in conversation by Morgana.

Haru had some idea of where Akira was. After all, there was no clear line of where Maruki’s reality had begun and theirs had ended. One day, she had just woken up and someone she loved dearly, who was supposed to be dead, was with her again. It had fixed all of her problems, like everything was perfect.

If it was like she suspected… if Akira was in the hands of the police… then she knew where Akechi was, too.

Somehow, she hadn’t been sad to see Akechi die. But seeing this echo of him for weeks, fighting alongside it, and then realizing again that her eyes had lied to her… that pained her. His conversation with Maruki finally made sense, and she now wondered if the anger in his voice had been entirely savagery from the battle, or was instead disguising something more.

In a way, she was relieved Akira wasn’t with them. She knew if he truly was incarcerated, that would be another hurdle they’d have to overcome. But she didn’t want to have to look in his eyes and see his pain when she still didn’t know what she felt herself.

With a start, she thought about Akira’s last look up to the helicopter, and his silence when entering the palace. _He knew_ , she realized. Akira and Akechi must have both known. For how long?

And like a final puzzle piece, she saw it. She finally understood what the looks they always sent each other meant, and the complicated pain Akira was always in whenever Akechi was mentioned. _Oh_ , she thought, and the single word was like a knife twisting in her heart. _Oh, Akira…_

Haru hoped they would be able to see him again soon. She hoped, somehow, that she was wrong about all this, although she knew it wasn’t so. She wanted to hug him and try to tell him that this hole in his heart could be full again someday, just like he’d told her after her father had died.

She didn’t remember the last thing Akechi had said to her, or to anyone. She hadn’t even noticed the second that he’d vanished. In spite of everything, she wished she’d paid more attention to the Goro Akechi’s final moments of life, fighting alongside her and her friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haru is one of my favorite characters, so I hope I did her justice!


	6. The Phantom Thieves

+1.

The sun was shining when the group of eclectic teens made their way through the streets of Tokyo, searching for the café their former leader had directed them towards. Ann led the way, checking her phone for directions, while Makoto subtly checked the map she had brought along and gently corrected their trajectory. Ryuji, Futaba, and Yusuke both paid absolutely no attention to their journey in entirely different ways, while Sumire and Haru looked at all the windows of the shops they passed.

“Man, I can’t believe he sent us this far away,” Ryuji complained, slouching as he walked, although his new knee brace wouldn’t let him lean too far. “Couldn’t we have just gone to the diner in Shibuya or something?”

“Ryuji,” Ann chided, whacking him lightly on the back with the magazine she carried in one hand. “We’ve barely seen him for a year, and now you’re mad that he wanted you to go _twenty minutes_ out of your way?”

Ryuji sighed. “Yeah, okay, doesn’t sound great when you put it that way.”

“I’ve heard wondrous things about this café,” Yusuke said cheerily. “One of the owners expressed an interest in one of my pieces at the gallery last month.”

“You probably wish they’d just given you a meal on the house, huh, Inari?” Futaba said, elbowing him. Yusuke did not deign to give a response, turning up his nose and sniffing.

“I think I attended a meet around here once,” said Sumire, trailing behind the group.

“Really? Somehow, I don’t think I’ve ever been to this part of town,” Makoto said, and Haru giggled from beside her.

“Mako-chan, I love this neighborhood! You should come with me when I’m scouting for locations. I’m actually thinking of opening my first café somewhere around here.” Haru grinned.

“Whattt! Ooh, big news, big news!” Futaba chanted.

“Quiet down, people will stare at us,” urged Makoto. “But Haru, that’s amazing!”

The group continued to chatter as they made their way down the crowded street. The air was warm and the day felt fresh, all buoyed by the happiness of the reunion. They hadn’t all been together at once in more than a year, and although they still talked, there was something about being together all at once that felt just like old times. Each of them had slotted so easily into their roles in the Phantom Thieves, and into the time when they used to fight for their lives side by side rather than going out to eat like normal students.

“So, what’s Akira back in town for, anyway?” Ryuji asked.

“I’m not sure,” Ann said. “I mean, he’s moving here for college soon, so he’ll be around a lot more, right?”

“Really?” Ryuji said, eyes bugging out of his head.

“Do you not… read the group chat?” Makoto said.

“He doesn’t tell me anything!” Ryuji whined, no longer listening.

“Well…” Sumire paused, unsure if she should speak up. “I mean, that’s completely right, but… I thought there might be a different reason. You know, because it’s… today.”

“Today?” Ann asked. “Oh my god—is it his birthday or something? Oh my god, I totally didn’t realize! Wait—can we stop in one of these shops really quick—”

“It’s not his birthday,” Makoto said. “But… oh. I think you might be right.”

Futaba looked at the two girls curiously, noting their more somber expressions. “…What’s up? Everything okay?”

“It’s not his birthday, but it’s… Akechi’s,” Makoto said.

“Oh, shit,” Ryuji said.

“Oh… goodness,” Yusuke echoed.

“This café was one of Akechi-san’s favorites,” Sumire said. “So I thought… that might be the reason.”

“That’s very… good of him,” Haru said, voice a little tight, but she smiled on. “I’m glad he thought to celebrate.”

“I must admit, I feel a little ashamed that I didn’t know,” Yusuke said softly.

“Oof,” said Futaba. Her mouth was drawn into a line. “That’s… a little less festive.”

“Can we take a quick second? I just want to… talk.” Ann asked, and the group all murmured assent, gathering into a small circle against the side of a shop’s window.

“Should we… I don’t know… does he expect us to bring anything?” Makoto said.

“I don’t think so,” Haru said simply. “He’s never expected us to feel anything about Akechi one way or another. But he…”

Yusuke sighed. “I don’t wish to betray confidences, but I believe that he and Akechi were…”

Makoto, Ann, Haru and Sumire all nodded. Ryuji and Futaba stared at them in shock.

“Wait a second, are you telling me that they were _dating?_ I thought that was a joke!” Ryuji blurted out. “I mean—that would be totally cool with me, but— _Akechi?”_

“I mean, I don’t know for sure that they were really _together_ together,” Makoto said. “Oh, god, this really feels wrong to talk about. I just… I don’t know. They were certainly very close.”

Futaba gaped at them. “I can’t believe that Akira got his first boyfriend and he didn’t even _tell me!”_

Ryuji looked askance at her. “It doesn’t bother you that it was _Goro Akechi?”_

Futaba waved her hand at him dismissively. “I don’t care who it _was_ , but like—I’m practically his sister! And he didn’t! Tell me!” She pouted and crossed her arms.

“I mean…” Sumire said quietly. “I… think it was complicated.”

A more sober mood came over the group. The memory of the boy they’d fought alongside, and lost, without even knowing it.

Each of them could remember the first moment they’d realized what had happened—that Akechi hadn’t even really been there with them all that time. But yet, he had. Each of them had talked with him, bandaged his wounds—had him bandage theirs. Even after all he’d done, each of them had felt a pang to find out he was gone.

“Yeah, you can say that again,” said Ryuji. “Complicated.”

Makoto checked her watch. “I hate to say it, but we need to keep going—we’re almost there, but we’ll be late if we keep delaying. I don’t think—Akira probably doesn’t expect anything from us.”

“Maybe he just… doesn’t wanna be alone today,” Ann said softly. “I wouldn’t wanna be.”

They resumed their walk, but their movements were all slightly more distracted. The conversation was more muted, as each dwelled in their own thoughts a little more than they wanted to.

Still, not even the memory of past grief could stifle the energy of the ex-Phantom Thieves for too long.

“Ooh! Ooh! It’s the next street over!” Ann said gleefully.

“Finally!” Ryuji said, but his exasperated tone couldn’t cover his excited grin.

The group’s pace picked up as they rushed over (Makoto gently turning the group around when they ran in the wrong direction), and within moments they could see small café tables with overhead umbrellas. It was a cute kind of place, very appropriate for social media—maybe that’s why Akechi had liked it.

A shaggy mop of black hair was visible, and Akira’s face brightened to a smile when he saw the group rushing towards him.

“Guys!” he shouted out, and ran towards them, leaving his back with Morgana on the table. Morgana yowled in indignation to be left behind, but Akira ignored his cat as he embraced each of them, hugging each of his team members tightly. They toppled into a big group hug, and passerby smiled and rolled their eyes as the teenagers almost knocked each other over.

“I can’t believe you’re here, man!” Ryuji said, punching Akira in the arm. Akira grinned ruefully and rubbed the spot.

“C’mon, sit down,” Akira said, and they each grabbed a seat at the table.

“I’m so happy we’re all together again!” Makoto enthused. “I’ve missed you all at university.”

“I’ve missed you guys so much too,” Akira said. “And I have so much to tell you.”

“Us too! Did you hear Ann got another front-page gig?” Ryuji said, and Ann smiled in joy and embarrassment.

“Inari’s got a new gallery opening soon, too!” Futaba chimed in. “Also, Sojiro told me to tell you that if you don’t stop by Leblanc before you leave he’s revoking your free coffee privileges.”

“No!” Akira said, miming being stabbed in the chest. “Not my free coffee! But you can tell him I’ll be heading there tomorrow. Actually, I was kinda hoping I could use my old room for a few days.”

“Yes!” Futaba said, pumping her fist in the air.

“So you’re staying a little while, then?” Yusuke said, smiling.

“Hope so!” Akira said.

“Yeah, I’m glad you guys are all so happy to see me, too,” Morgana grumbled from Akira’s bag.

“Aww, Mona,” Futaba said, grabbing him and rubbing his head. Haru quickly intervened and brought him onto her lap, where he purred contentedly.

“Of course we missed you, Mona-chan,” Haru said gently. Morgana made a satisfied noise and leaned into her hand as she pet him.

“Wouldn’t be the same without our mascot,” Ryuji said.

“Hey! I’m more than a mascot!” Morgana complained.

A waiter came around, bearing a full set of tea for the table, and distracting from their usual arguments.

“So…” Akira cleared his throat, bringing the group’s attention back to himself. “I bet you’re wondering why I contacted you out of the blue, right? And for… today, particularly.”

“Um…” Makoto said, glancing uncomfortably at the group. “I think… we have some idea.”

“Oh—really?” Akira said. “You do?” He seemed quite taken aback by her response.

“We’ve… well, at least I’ve known for quite some time,” Sumire said, looking at Ryuji. “We’ll always be here for you, Senpai.”

“We’re happy to come out—to come see you!” Ryuji blurted out. “We’re just happy you want us with you, y’know?”

“Oh…” Akira said, staring at them all. “Well. That’s not what I expected, but… thanks, guys. I’ll have to learn more about how you all found out later, haha.”

“You can’t hide anything from us, Akira!” Futaba declared.

Haru reached out and gently put her hand on his shoulder. “We know how you felt. And it’s… we understand, okay?”

Akira smiled gently at her. “Thank you, Haru. That means a lot. All of you. So, I guess.. there’s no need for pretense, huh? I was gonna wait a little while for this, so it didn’t shock you, but I guess there’s no point.” He pulled out his phone, tapping a few buttons.

“…Waiting for what?” Makoto asked.

“Well, you know,” Akira said. He looked around at each of their faces, all mildly confused. “Wait… what do _you_ think this is about?”

“Well… you were… coming out to us, right? About how you felt about… Akechi…” Ann said awkwardly.

Akira stared at them all for a very long moment, and then burst into hysterical laughter. “I’m sorry,” he said, gasping between cackles. “I just… no… wait… I have to explain…”

“What’s so funny?”

A voice came from behind the group. All of them turned around to face the newcomer, except Akira, still doubled over and trembling with laughter.

On the street, in the flesh, stood Goro Akechi.

Each of them reacted differently in that moment. Haru jerked backwards, face white, while Ryuji nearly knocked over his chair with how quickly he stood up. Futaba curled in on herself in fear and shock. Makoto just gasped quietly, and Ann’s eyes filled with instant tears. Yusuke’s eyes went wide, as he sat otherwise stock still. Sumire’s hands flew to her face.

“You all look like you’ve seen a ghost,” he said, smirking. Upon second glance at their faces, his expression hardened.

Akechi’s icy glare then turned to Akira, head down and gently smacking the desk as he tried to escape from his laughing fit. “…You told me they knew.”

“I thought… they did…” Akira said, finally breaking himself out of his hysteria, wheezing. “I’m so, so sorry guys. I was really trying to avoid this. I swear.”

“Sure you were,” said Akechi, smoothly pulling up a chair behind Akira and taking a seat.

“He—he—he’s alive!” Ryuji nearly shouted, still standing, pointing at Akechi. His shout broke the reverie, and suddenly all of their voices were yelling, or questioning, or simply shrieking—

“He’s alive,” Akira nodded. “For real, this time.”

“But—but—Maruki,” Sumire said, stammering.

“Even Maruki didn’t know I survived,” Akechi said, cocky expression on his face. “I hid myself well until I’d recovered.”

“So Maruki assumed he’d died too,” Akira said. “And so… he made the Palace version.”

The rest of the group just stared at the two of them, eyes still wide with shock and long-felt grief. Haru took a long sip of the tea in front of her, hand shaking as she held the cup. Makoto placed her hand gently on Haru’s hand to steady her. Sumire and Yusuke slowly unfroze from their statue-like shock.

“I’m really sorry,” Akira said, more earnestly this time. “I thought you were telling me you knew! I was really trying _not_ to shock you guys.”

Ryuji finally sat down at the table again, placing his head into slightly-shaking hands, while Futaba began to sit up. Ann brushed the remnants of tears from her eyes. The rest of them all just breathed, looking at the boy in front of them.

“So… you _weren’t_ a couple?” Futaba said shakily.

“ _That’s_ what you’re concerned about?!” yelped Ryuji.

“We… what…?” Akira said. “I mean… we _weren’t.”_

“Huh?” Sumire said. “But I—?”

“But the glove,” Yusuke said.

“But the dates!” Ann exclaimed. 

“You all thought we were dating?” Akira said, smiling too widely.

“Oh, shut up. You know how it seemed,” Ann said, rolling her eyes even as her hands still shook.

“Looks like you all figured it out before he did. I suppose at least a few of you have brain cells to rub together,” Akechi said quietly, taking a delicate sip of his tea.

“You’re so mean to me,” Akira said, leaning in close towards the other boy.

“Want me to shoot you in the head again?” Akechi said very quietly, face inches from Akira’s.

“Oh, don’t tempt me…” Akira said, leaning in.

“Guys! You have an audience!” Morgana yelped.

The two of them looked away from each other, faces still only centimeters away, towards the rest of the ex-Phantoms who were in varying degrees of shock.

“But…” Yusuke said, brow furrowed. “You’re _not_ a couple?”

“I just said we _weren’t_ ,” Akira said. “Past tense—”

“Oh, shut up with your fucking semantics,” said Akechi, kissing him.

All of the Phantom Thieves pointedly stared at anything else as the two of them gradually released their hold on each other.

“Well… uh…” Ryuji said, bright red and staring at the sky. “Sure is good to know you’re alive, Akechi!”

“And happy birthday, Akechi-san!” Sumire said in a too-high voice, sipping her tea.

“Sorry, guys,” Akira said, blushing but laughing through his words. “I’m just glad to see all of you again.”

“Us too,” Futaba said. “But tell me the next time you get a boyfriend! At least _me_ , okay?”

“Sure thing,” Akira said.

“That won’t be for some time,” Akechi said, smirking to himself.

“Oh, Mr. Confident,” Akira said, rolling his eyes.

“Oh, am I wrong…?”

The Phantom Thieves, together with the boy who’d betrayed them and fought alongside them, sat in the June sun and drank tea until the light faded from the streets.

The group bid their goodbyes and most turned to go back the way they’d come, but Akechi and Akira turned the other way.

“Not coming back to Leblanc tonight?” Futaba asked, frowning.

“I’ll be back later,” Akira assured. “We just have a birthday dinner to get to.”

Akechi put on a very fake expression of surprise. “Really?”

Akira shoved him gently. “I know you saw the reservation in my email. God, I can’t believe we ever believed you when you lied to us.”

“Not my fault you’re all a bunch of idiots,” Akechi said, shrugging.

“I’ll let that one go since it’s your birthday,” Morgana said from Akira’s bag. “Can I go with Futaba if you’re just going to go and be all lovey-dovey?”

Akira grinned as he passed the bag over to Futaba. “Enjoy. I’ll see you guys tomorrow!”

Akira and Akechi walked away, and just before they turned the corner, the group saw Akechi softly slip his hand into Akira’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's all! thank you all for coming along with me on this ride, and for all the nice things you've said--it really gave me the push I needed to finish the thing. I had a great time writing it and getting out some of my feelings about P5R and Akechi. I don't think I'll ever be able to watch the post-credits scene without crying!
> 
> Thanks again, everyone! <3


End file.
